logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WTVJ
1949–195? 195?–1957 WTVJ-TV's WTVJ News Coverage's ...Miami Has No News Video Promo From 1953.jpg|WTVJ news promo from 1953 1957–196? WTVJ-TV's The 11 O'Clock News Video Open From 1957.jpg|''The 11 O'Clock News'' open from 1957 196?–1964 1964–1969 1969–1983 WTVJ-TV's The Ralph Renick Report At 11 Video Open From November 1970.jpg|''The Ralph Renick Report'' open from November 1970 1983–1988 WTVJ-TV's News 4 At 530 Video Open From Tuesday Evening, December 29, 1987.jpg|''News 4'' 5:30 p.m. open from December 29, 1987 WTVJ-TV's News 4 With Ralph Renick At 6 Video Open From Tuesday Evening, March 5, 1985.jpg|''News 4 With Ralph Renick'' open from March 5, 1985 WTVJ-TV's+Channel+4+Video+ID+From+1986.jpg|WTVJ-TV's Channel 4 Video ID #2 From Late 1986 1988–December 1992 At 9 a.m. on January 1, 1989, WTVJ, WCIX (channel 6; now WFOR-TV, channel 4) and WSVN (channel 7) made a three-way affiliation swap that saw NBC programming move to WTVJ following the network's purchase of the station, which sent the CBS affiliation to WCIX following its purchase of channel 6, and the Fox affiliation move from WCIX to WSVN. WTVJ-5pm-NewsNow.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from early 1992 WTVJ-1992-Promo.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from early 1992 WTVJ-News4-1988.png|News4 Logo (1988-1990) WTVJ-4News-1990.png|Channel 4 News logo (1990-1992) WTVJ88ID.jpg 1992–1995 WTVJ1992a.png|Alternate version of logo, also seen in news opens during the period 4News92.png|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1992-1995) December 1992 WTVJ Miami.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from late 1992 December 1992 WTVJ Miami 1.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 6 p.m. open from late 1992 WTVJ-team-coverage.jpg|4 News "Team Coverage" logo WTVJNightcast.jpg|''Channel 4 News Nightcast'' open from late 1992 WTVJ92ID.jpg|WTVJ station ID from late 1992 WTVJ-update.jpg|''Channel 4 News Update'' bumper from late 1992 WTVJ Promos July 1993.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from July 1993 WTVJ-45-years.png|WTVJ 45th Anniversary logo WTVJ-11pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 11 p.m. open from early 1995 WTVJ-430pm.jpg|'Channel 4 News'' 4:30 p.m. open from early 1995 WTVJ-Noon92.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' noon open from late 1992 WTVJ-Sports.jpg|''Channel 4 Sports'' logo (1992-1995) WTVJ-530pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 5:30 p.m. open from late 1992 April–September 1995 WTVJ-NBC-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID from April 1995 WTVJ-WTNCF95.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' "Where The News Comes First" promo from April 1995 September 1995–2009 NBC6 1995-2009 vertical logo.gif|1995-2007 WTVJ NBC6net.png|2007-2009 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 Video ID From 2005.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 Video ID From 2005 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 Video ID From September 2007.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 Video ID From September 2007 On September 10, 1995, WTVJ swapped its over-the-air channel position with CBS station WFOR-TV, with WFOR moving to channel 4 and WTVJ moving to channel 6. SONY DVD RECORDER VOLUME Title 05 01.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' 11 p.m. open from 1995 6News95.png|''Channel 6 News'' logo from 1995 WTVJ-Noon.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' noon open from 1995 WTVJ-NBC6-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID (1995-97) WTVJ-WTNCF.jpg|''Where The News Comes First'' logo (1995-97) WTVJ-Today-SouthFlorida.jpg|''Channel 6 News Today In South Florida'' open from 1995 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News At 6 Video Close From Friday Evening, April 1, 2005.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News At 6 Video Close From Friday Evening, April 1, 2005 2009–2012 Nbcami logo.png|Website logo (2012–present) WTVJ-TV's NBC Miami News At 5 Video Open From 2011.png|''NBC Miami News'' 5 p.m. open from 2011 WTVJ-TV's NBC Miami News At 6 Video Close From Friday Evening, June 8, 2012.jpg|''NBC Miami News'' 6 p.m. close from June 8, 2012 WTVJ-TV's NBCMiami.com's Locals Only Video ID From March 2009.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBCMiami.com's Locals Only Video ID From March 2009 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News South Florida Tonight Video Open From Tuesday Night, March 17, 2009.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News South Florida Tonight Video Open From Tuesday Night, March 17, 2009 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News At 6 Video Close From Tuesday Evening, March 17, 2009.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News At 6 Video Close From Tuesday Evening, March 17, 2009 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News South Florida Today Video Close From Thursday Morning, March 19, 2009.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News South Florida Today Video Close From Thursday Morning, March 19, 2009 *Youtube: WTVJ NBC 6 New Graphics Package open *Youtube: WTVJ 60th anniversary promo 2012–present Variant 1 Variant 2 On July 18th, 2012 NBC Miami was rebranded NBC 6 South Florida. The rebrand featured a new expansive set designed by Clickspring, new NBC Artwork's Look F graphics package which varies depending on the time of day, and a new custom music package with the NBC signature. Below are demonstrations of the new on-air look. *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 5&6pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 11pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - South Florida Today at 6am WTVJ Web Graphic 2012.jpg|NBC6.com Web logo 2012- WTVJ @ 5&6 logo 2012.jpg|NBC 6 South Florida News at 5 and 6pm screen cap 2012- WTVJ @ 11 logo 2012.jpg|NBC 6 South Florida News at 11pm screen cap 2012- WTVJ Olympic logo 2012.jpg|NBC 6 South Florida Olympics logo 2012- WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 News' South Florida Today Video Close From Thursday Morning, July 19, 2012.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 South Florida News Today Video Close From Thursday Morning, July 19, 2012 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 South Florida News Today Video Promo For Thursday Morning, July 19, 2012.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 South Florida News Today Video Promo For Thursday Morning, July 19, 2012 WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 South Florida News At 6's Xfinity Sports Desk Video Open From Wednesday Night, July 18, 2012.jpg|WTVJ-TV's NBC 6 South Florida News At 11's Xfinity Sports Desk Video Open From Wednesday Night, July 18, 2012 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:NBCUniversal Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Missing year throughout logo